


Could It Be Another Change

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meeting Again, airplane seat buddies, pre-Kurtbastian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан и Курт оказываются на соседних местах в самолёте, после того как не виделись несколько лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be Another Change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Could It Be Another Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014615) by [iaminarage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage). 



> Основание для AU: Курт и Блейн так и не воссоединились после расставания в четвёртом сезоне.
> 
>  
> 
> ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈

«14Б, 14Б, 14Б», – бубнил Курт себе под нос, медленно продвигаясь по проходу самолёта. Он летел домой, в Нью-Йорк, после последних Рождественских каникул в Лайме. Через несколько месяцев он окончит обучение в НЙАДИ, и потом никаких больше Рождественских каникул.

Добравшись до четырнадцатого ряда, он сунул свой чемоданчик в отсек для ручной клади и плюхнулся на сиденье. Только тогда он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на парня, уже сидевшего у окна.

Уши парня были закрыты наушниками, и он, закрыв глаза, внимательно слушал музыку. Но ошибки быть не могло – это был Себастиан Смайт.

– Вот же чёрт, да вы издеваетесь?! – произнёс Курт настолько громко, что некоторые пассажиры осуждающе на него покосились. 

Себастиан же, напротив, не услышал его вовсе, но Курту не светило просто сидеть рядом с ним в ожидании, когда он соизволит открыть глаза. Он ткнул Себастиана в плечо и продолжал это делать до тех пор, пока тот не выключил свой iPod.

– Прекратите трогать меня, – сказал Себастиан, всё ещё глядя на экран плеера. –Нельзя вот так просто тыкать в людей, которых Вы не... Курт? – интонация Себастиана сменилась с досадливой на изумлённую, когда он наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на Хаммела со всей сосредоточенностью, с какой мгновением раньше слушал музыку.

– Да, именно так все и зовут меня в последнее время, – сказал Курт, закатывая глаза и надеясь, что Себастиан перестанет смотреть на него… так.

Себастиан, к удивлению Курта, _улыбнулся_ в ответ на его ироничное замечание, что тут же лишило его взгляд пристальности. 

– Ну, для меня это в новинку. Оцени мои усилия!

Курт подумал, что, наверное, так и было. Себастиан в период их школьного знакомства произносил его настоящее имя всего пару раз, не больше. 

– Что ты делаешь на самолёте в Нью-Йорк? – спросил Курт.

– Возвращаюсь к учёбе, – ответил Себастиан, пожимая плечами. – Полагаю, ты тоже?

Курт был удивлён этим. Ему не верилось, что никто не сказал ему, что Себастиан собирался учиться в Яблоке. Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, он бы затруднился сказать, от кого, собственно, ожидал новостей о Себастиане Смайте. Так что, по здравом размышлении, не было ничего удивительного в его неосведомлённости по данному вопросу. Нью-Йорк должен был быть чем-то вроде Диснейленда для такого любителя определённого типа развлечений, как Себастиан. Не говоря уже о том, что там было множество отличных школ. Себастиан поступил, наверное, в НЙУ или в Колумбийский.

– Да, в НИАДИ. Я не знал, что ты в Нью-Йорке. Где учишься?

– Джуллиард, – ответил Себастиан, а затем застегнул толстовку, чтобы Курт мог увидеть логотип.

Курт почувствовал, как шестерёнки в его мозгу прокручиваются вхолостую. Что, ради всего святого, Себастиан забыл в Джуллиарде?

– И ты учишься на... кого? – да, Курт знал, что вопрос прозвучал по-идиотски, но всё это просто не имело ни малейшего смысла.

Себастиан бросил на Курта взгляд, в котором отчётливо читалась уверенность, что он разговаривает с идиотом. 

– Джуллиард, Курт. Одна из самых знаменитых консерваторий мира?..

– Я знаю, что такое Джуллиард, придурок! – сказал Курт, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Мне неясно, чем можешь там заниматься ты?

– Обучаться игре на скрипке? – Себастиан посмотрел на Курта растерянно, будто речь шла о чём-то совершенно очевидном.

Курт понятия не имел, с чего бы это должно было быть для него очевидным. Насколько он знал, Себастиан блистал лишь способностью менять парней как перчатки да раздавать минеты по сортирам гей-баров. 

– Ты играешь на скрипке?

– Ты не знал, что я играю на скрипке?

Курт только покачал головой в ответ.

– Похоже, мы вообще ничего не знали друг о друге в школе, – сказал Себастиан, пожав плечами, а затем продолжил: – Да, я совершенно точно играю на скрипке. Вот почему я провёл в Париже первые два года средней школы: я там учился именно этому.

В этот момент Курт буквально физически почувствовал, как всё его представление о том, кем был Себастиан, перевернулось с ног на голову. Чего ещё он не знал об этом парне, который так бесил его весь последний год средней школы? 

– Тогда, как же ты оказался в Далтоне?

– Моя мама хотела, чтобы я был поближе к дому. – Себастиан закатил глаза. –Далтон оказался приемлемым компромиссом. У них превосходная музыкальная программа и они были готовы предоставлять мне своего рода отгулы, когда у меня появлялись другие возможности.

Курт решил, что ему необходимо время, чтобы переварить все эти новости, поэтому он сменил тему. 

– Что ты слушал так увлечённо?

Себастиан перевернул iPod, показывая Курту, и сказал: 

– Зима из «Четырёх времён года» Вивальди. Мне предстоит играть это через месяц.

– Может, мне стоит прийти послушать тебя… – сказал Курт тоном, который больше походил на вызов, нежели на вопрос.

– Может, и стоит, – ответил Себастиан и подмигнул ему. И, о Боже, Себастиан флиртовал? Себастиан не мог… Себастиан всегда заигрывал со всеми, кроме Курта.

В этот момент бортпроводник объявил о необходимости выключить все электронные устройства, и приготовиться к взлёту. Себастиан недовольно взглянул на него в ответ.

– Интересно, чем это iPod может помешать навигации. Эти правила идиотские.

– Если ты намерен всю дорогу ныть, мне понадобится алкоголь!

Себастиан фыркнул.

– Это было бы несправедливо. Мне исполнится двадцать один только через месяц! И я думал, ты не пьёшь?

– Мы вроде уже решили, что ничего толком не знаем друг о друге? – рассмеялся Курт. – Я не пил четыре года назад. Всё меняется.

Себастиан внимательно окинул Курта взглядом, изучая его с откровенным удовольствием.

– Пожалуй, ты прав, меняется.

И, чёрт возьми, сомнений не оставалось – Себастиан определенно заигрывал. Полёт обещал быть интересным.


End file.
